A hydrogen compressing apparatus used in a hydrogen station is disclosed in patent literature 1. The hydrogen compressing apparatus is such that a hydrogen compressing apparatus main body, a compressor drive motor, a gas cooler and the like are installed on a common base. Hydrogen gas increased in pressure stepwise to a predetermined pressure in the hydrogen compressing apparatus is temporarily stored in an accumulator unit. To supply the hydrogen gas increased in pressure to a fuel cell vehicle, a dispenser with an adapter compatible with a fueling port of the fuel cell vehicle is connected to the accumulator unit.
A hydrogen station disclosed in patent literature 2 includes a first support base, a compressor, a first accumulator, a dispenser, a heat exchanger for cooling hydrogen gas supplied to the dispenser and a first expansion unit connection branch line. The compressor, the first accumulator, the heat exchanger and the dispenser are arranged on the first support base. The first expansion unit connection branch line is connected to a second accumulator constituting a first accumulator unit for expansion (accumulator unit for expansion).
In the hydrogen compressing apparatus disclosed in patent literature 1, a horizontally extending cylinder is provided and an area occupied by a hydrogen compressor is large. Further, the gas cooler having a relatively large size is used. As a result, the hydrogen compressing apparatus is enlarged. Furthermore, since the hydrogen compressing apparatus and the accumulator unit are provided as separate bodies, the entire hydrogen station is enlarged. In the hydrogen station disclosed in patent literature 2, since the compressor, the first accumulator, the heat exchanger and the dispenser are arranged on the first support base, an installation area of the first support base is large.